


Due Footwear (Screencaps)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screencaps of some of the footwear in Due South</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Footwear (Screencaps)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fan_flashwork prompt Footwear


End file.
